Ash's Revenge: The Journey
by pierulesnotyou
Summary: Ash has been denied by the Clans, FrostClan, EmberClan, DawnClan, and LeafClan. He wants revenge, but how? He decides to hurt them in different ways but crosses the line, he steals kits. Soon, 7 kits have been kidna-catnapped by Ash but what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

A small tom padded out into the open. His sleek black pelt stood out in the snowy field. The cat was scanning the area; he seemed to be trying to hide from someone. His amber eyes gleamed. It was hard to tell what emotion was in his eyes. Hate? Ambition?

"Intruder!" A voice yowled. A small group of cats were running at the tom. He spotted a hole and dove down it; the other cats were too big to fit. "Should we stay here?" The same voice asked. A silver tabby she-cat was peering into the hole. She gasped as she saw the cat; she recognized him.

"We should go." She said pulling her head out of the hole. "He must be harebrained to jump into a fox hole, even if it isn't in its nest." The leader of the group nodded and they padded away. The tom pulled himself out of the hole when a voice purred behind him, "Hello."

The tom jumped a tail-length into the air. He turned on the cat with his claws outstretched. He knocked the cat to the ground when he realized it was the silver tabby. "Hi Swansong." He purred, just speaking her name was horrible.

"I've missed you. Where have you been? I'm about to have your kits and you leave! I love you and you leave!" The tom sighed, now he would have to pretend he loved her. Most of the world could tell he hated her.

"Swansong, I'm sorry. I have to go, it's important." He ran off, leaving Swansong to think. _I'm here. The tom thought. War is coming, be ready Clans._


	2. Chapter 2

Allegiances:

(All of FrostClan is mentioned, only important characters are mentioned in the other Clans)

Main Characters:

Ash, loner

Ravenkit, FrostClan

Boulderkit, FrostClan

Amberkit, EmberClan

Mousekit, DawnClan

Shadowkit, DawnClan

Fernkit, LeafClan

Bluekit, LeafClan

FrostClan:

Leader: Echostar-small black she-cat.

Deputy: Gingerleaf-dark red she-cat with ginger front paw

Medicine Cat: Graywing-silver tabby she-cat with a scar on her side.

Warriors:

Owlflight –Brown tabby she-cat with long claws and amber eyes (I wonder who she looks like)

Wildclaw-White tom with gray splotches

Goldenheart-Golden she-cat

Eaglewing-Brown she-cat with untamable fur

**Apprentice: Mistpaw**

Swiftstripe-Silver tabby she-cat, black stripes

Smokeclaw-Gray tom with long claws

Stormfang-Blue-gray tom

Brackentail-Golden tom with white underbelly

Birchflight-Large white she-cat with black spots

Rainpelt- Gray tabby tom with a darker tail

**Apprentice: Duskpaw**

Blazepelt- Orange tabby tom, best hunter

Rosethorn- Red she-cat with electric blue eyes

Fernclaw- Small, strong, white she-cat with gray speckles over body

Apprentices:

Mistpaw-Gray she-cat, terrible eyesight

Duskpaw-Brown tom with amber eyes, former loner

Queens:

Clovertail-Brown tabby she-cat (mother to Spottedkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and Boulderkit, a gray and black tom) mate to Smokeclaw

Swansong- Silver tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes, expecting Ash's kits

Elders:

Willowheart-Silver tabby she-catwith white spots and , deaf from old age

Flameface-Flame colored tom, darker red head

EmberClan:

Leader: Lightningstar-Golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Deputy: Robinwing-Orange tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Cherryleaf-Orange she-cat with one blind eye

Warriors:

Lilynose-Brown tabby she-cat with a bright pink nose

Littlepelt-White tom with blue eyes

Rabbitear-White tom with large ears

Sparkfang-Large golden tabby tom

Queens

Mistbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes, mother to Lightningstar's kit (Amberkit- brown tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes)

DawnClan:

Leader: Marshstar-Gray and white tom, blue eyes

**Apprentice: Molepaw**

Deputy: Flamescar-Orange tabby tom with a scar running down his cheek

Medicine Cat: Darkwing-Dark gray tom, was a warrior

**Apprentice: Poppypaw**

Warriors:

Splashfoot-Blue-gray tom with one black foot

Maplewhisker-Brown tabby she-cat, is expecting kits but is trying to keep up with warrior duties

Flowerpelt-Red and white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Scorchfur-Battle-scarred orange tabby tom

Lizardtail-Brown tom with gray spots

Apprentices:

Molepaw-Brown tom recovering from an almost fatal wound

Poppypaw-Creamy colored she-cat, medicine cat apprentice

Queens:

Silverstripe-Silver tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes, mother to Flamescar's kits (Mousekit-small gray tom with flecks of darker gray. Shadowkit-black she-cat with gray paws

LeafClan:

Leader: Oakstar-Small brown tabby tom

Deputy: Mothpelt- Large cream colored she-cat

Medicine Cat: Ratpelt-Gray tom that is very lazy, his apprentice does all the work

**Apprentice: Nettleheart**

Warriors:

Cloudfang-White, heavily scarred, tom

Smallwhisker-Very small black tom

Whiteheart-Snowy white she-cat

Raincloud-Gray tabby tom

Wolfclaw-White tom with black forepaws

Queens:

Icefeather-Silver tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes, mother to Smallwhisker's kits (Fernkit-silver tabby she-cat with black paws. Featherkit-Black she-cat with silver paws)

Petalheart- Silver tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes, mother to Wolfclaw's kit (Bluekit-Blue-gray she-cat with black forepaws)

**If anyone read this, please review and tell me if you found any interesting things in the allegiances *HINT HINT* I hoped you liked!**

**I will be trying to update every other day or every third.**


	3. Chapter 1: A Battle?

**Yay! I'm back! Ok, down to business. The apprentices were bolded in the allegiances so you didn't mistake them for warriors. That's about it. Hope you like. Please review.**

**I do not own warriors.**

**Chapter 1: A battle?**

"Watch out!" A voice yowled. "EmberClan is attacking!" Boulderkits eyes widened, EmberClan was attacking! Then he saw it was his sister who called the alarm. Boulderkit saw his sister, Spottedkit, leap on his mother, Clovertail. He purred and also leapt, ready to bring down the "EmberClan" warrior.

"Get off me, FrostClan scum!" Clovertail hissed, playing along. Spottedkit and I continued clawing but Clovertail shook us off. "Smokeclaw!" She called. "Help me finish off these kits; then we can take their territory _and _their prey." Clovertail snarled and beckoned to Smokeclaw, who had come back from patrolling.

Our father padded over, picking up the game, and snarled. "FrostClan warriors, prepare to die!" He launched himself at me Boulderkit the world seemed to go into slow motion. He saw Clovertail launch himself at Spottedkit. Boulderkit crouched as he had seen the apprentices do. As Smokeclaw approached, he slipped under his belly and clawed his father. Smokeclaw yowled and pretended to faint. Boulderkit saw his mother do the same thing. He leapt on his father and yowled. "I'm the best warrior in the Clan!"

Many cats had stopped to watch the other cats fight. Swansong was the first to stop on her way to the medicine den. Boulderkit smiled when he saw that Gingerleaf, the deputy, had stopped to watch. As he inspected the clearing, something knocked him over! It was Spottedkit. "Not the best warrior anymore!" She boasted. Boulderkit pushed her off and easily pinned her.

"What was that again?" He asked sweetly. Smokeclaw and Flamefacewere laughing. Spottedkit sighed, recognizing defeat, and shook her head. "Give up?" He asked and pressed more forcefully on her shoulders. Spottedkit nodded and Boulderkit leapt off her.

Duskpaw padded over to the tired kits. "I saw the fight!" He announced. Even though he was once a loner, he now seemed like a regular Clan cat. "You're both good fighters. Your parents kind of tried and still lost. I could show you some real battle moves if you want."

"Yes please!" Boulderkit and Spottedkit said at the same time. They followed Duskpaw to the edge of camp where apprentices liked to train.

"I can't take you to the training hollow so this will have to do." Duskpaw said. "First move…" He trailed off, thinking. "Ok, I'll demonstrate. Spottedkit, come here." Spottedkit padded over, obviously unsure of what she had to do. "Charge me." Duskpaw ordered.

Spottedkit ran head on at Duskpaw. He crouched and leapt, with perfect timing, right over Spottedkit! Boulderkit was amazed but it wasn't over. Duskpaw ran his paw along Spottedkits spine; it would've been deadly if his claws weren't sheathed. He even landed on all four paws!

"Can I tr" Boulderkit was interrupted by a sudden screech. He looked for the source, the nursery! "Swansong's kits are coming!" Boulderkit yowled.


	4. Chapter 2: Just a game?

**Next chapter! I had some trouble with what to do for this one. Please tell me if you like it, or if you didn't, and why. **

**Chapter 2: Just a game? **

Boulderkit froze, Swansong's kits were coming! Spottedkit gasped as the call came out. She immediately ran to the nursery, with Boulderkit right behind her. Graywing was a few pawsteps behind them, herbs in her mouth. Swiftstripe, her littermate, and Brackentail, her **(supposed) **mate, were pacing outside the nursery. Willowheart's head poked out from the elders den, Boulderkit remembered she was Swansong's mother. He pushed through the cats and ran into the nursery.

A loud wail erupted from Swansong as a kit came out! She was pure black and pretty big. "She's beautiful." Graywing purred. Swansong smiled but she was clearly in pain. She wailed again and another kit, a tom, came out. "That's it." Swansong said. Boulderkit looked down at them, they were tiny!

Brackentail padded into the nursery. He purred when he saw the kits. "What should we name them?" He asked gently. Boulderkit didn't see where the she-cat got her black fur.

"Let's name the gray tom Ashkit." Swansong said immediately. He wondered how she had named him so quickly. Boulderkit padded up to the two cats.

"Can I name the she-cat?" He asked. Brackentail looked at Swansong and she nodded. _I have to give her a good name. _He thought insistently. She was mewling pretty loud, _Loudkit? No, definitely not. Crowkit? No too much like a tom name. Ravenkit! _"How about Ravenkit?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Of course!" Swansong said, beaming at Ravenkit. "It's a beautiful name, and it reminds me of…" She trailed off, deep in thought. Boulderkit was very excited, he had new denmates! He left the nursery to tell Smokeclaw about the kits. Spottedkit joined him as he searched.

"Well, the kits?" She asked. Boulderkit sighed; he didn't want to tell the story several times. Luckily, he spotted Smokeclaw sharing tongues with Clovertail.

"Swansong had her kits!" Boulderkit announced to the three cats. "Their names are Ashkit and Ravenkit." A few other cats had gathered to listen. Willowheart flinched when Boulderkit mentioned Ashkit. "They are very cute and Brackentail, Swansong, and Graywing are with them. I helped name Ravenkit." Boulderkit felt very proud making the announcement.

_One moon later…_

"Boulderkit, come play with us!" Ravenkit called. She was sitting next to a moss ball. Spottedkit was creeping up on the moss. Boulderkit smiled as she pounced and scared Ravenkit out of her fur.

"You want to play a real game?" Boulderkit asked. Ravenkit nodded furiously. "Then follow me and be quiet." We snuck away from Spottedkit and crept through the dirtplace tunnel. "Welcome to the real territory." Boulderkit said. He had snuck out a few times and Ravenkit was amazed.

We started walking away from camp. "It's a shame you won't get to enjoy it." A voice mewed from behind us. I spun around as a gray tom brought his claws down on my spine. Another cat had tackled Ravenkit. My vision blurred and I fell. _Oh StarClan, why? It was just a game. _I thought as I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 3: More trouble

**I'm changing from 3****rd**** person to 1****st**** person. I hope you like this next chapter. It's the longest so far. It was much easier to write than the last one. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope you like! **

Chapter 3: More trouble

**Echostar's POV**

"Let the Gathering begin!" I yowled. It felt so good to be in charge. I felt so important at Gatherings, representing all of FrostClan. Just being at Gatherings is great but being one of the four in charge, words can't describe it.

"I'll start." Lightningstar said, pushing in front of me. I almost clawed him but I held back. "EmberClan is doing fine. Newleaf is being nice to_ our _Clan." He said staring at my tiny frame, our Newleaf hunting was poor at best. "We have one new warrior, Sparkfang." The Clans cheered but I remained silent. "We have terrible news, a kit is missing." My eyes widened, two Clans were missing kits! The Clans were shouting and Lightningstar couldn't continue.

"Quiet!" Lightningstar snapped. He was too impatient, and that was one of his better traits. "Not only is she a kit, she is _my _kit." I gasped. "And," He started again before the crowd got out of control. "There was FrostClan scent near our camp." The crowd gasped and they all ran back to their Clans. FrostClan had gathered beneath my feet.

"Liar! No FrostClan cat has been over the border." It was my deputy, Gingerleaf, of course. She must be the most loyal cat in the forest. "That's more than you can say, Lightningstar."

Lightningstar was about to say something but I stepped in. "No FrostClan cat would take kits. They are the future of the Clan. No Clan cat would take a kit. Let's keep going with the Gathering." I said calmly but I was ready for a fight.

"I'll go." Oakstar volunteered. "LeafClan has a problem; two of our kits are missing." Everyone gasped, 2 Clans had kits missing! Oakstar glared at me and then glared at Lightningstar. "And there was a strange scent, mixed with FrostClan and EmberClan scent." I gasped. The Clans were accusing each other of so many things. I used to even think me and Oakstar were friends.

"No EmberClan cat has passed through your territory!" Lightningstar hissed at Oakstar. "And we would never ally with FrostClan mouse-brains!" I hissed at the insult and forced my fur to lie flat.

"I agree with Lightningstar." I announced. "We have not gone into your territory. We don't even share a border Oakstar!" I said, pointing out the obvious. We wouldn't go through EmberClan or DawnClan territory to get to yours."

"Well," Marshstar began. "You could have brought EmberClan scent from passing through their territory." He pointed out. "We also have 2 missing kits. There is scent of the other 3 Clans near our nursery." I froze as everyone looked at me.

"No cat has crossed the border!" I yowled in frustration. "We also have missing kits! They left the camp and the scent of rouge was overpowering." I glared at the other leaders. "We didn't do anything." All the cats fell silent as they waited for the leaders' response.

"I believe you." Oakstar finally said. "If we go to war, LeafClan will stand behind you." I flashed him a grateful glance. "I could scent a rouge under the Clan scent." Oakstar stepped back, allowing Lightningstar to step forward.

"I do not believe you." Lightningstar said coldly. "When war breaks out, we will fight to get our kit back. Marshstar, do you really want to fight us. I know DawnClan is getting weaker, join us." I glared at Lightningstar and he just smirked.

Marshstar stepped forward, he looked nervous. "DawnClan will fight with Lightningstar and EmberClan. I hope you're ready to fight Echostar. We will get our kits back." He glanced apologetically at Oakstar, and then glared at me.

"The Gathering is over." Lighningstar hissed. Marshstar immediately leapt off the rock. He muttered to his deputy and led DawnClan away. "Soon there will only be two Clans." Lighningstar whispered. He sneered and led his Clan away.

"We should talk later, about the war." Oakstar murmured. "Meet me here tomorrow. It's too bad we don't share a border. LeafClan and FrostClan will win, don't worry." He touched his nose to mine and left the clearing, with LeafClan behind him.

I stared after him, he was so great. "Come on FrostClan." I called. "We need to go." I sighed and started walking back to our territory. We soon got back to our camp and I went to my den. An image of Oakstar appeared and it wouldn't leave my head. I glanced around and sighed: I was in love.

**OMG! Echostar and Oakstar! I'm starting a new story soon. It's going to be a Warriors and Hunger Games crossover. Please read it once the first chapter is up.**


	6. Chapter 4: A deal

**I have started a new story, The Warrior Games: Death? Please read it! I will try to write them at the same time but I can't be sure. I hope you like this chapter; it's in Ravenkit's POV. R&R people (follow and fav too)!**

Chapter 4: A deal

I blinked my eyes open and stared at the unfamiliar land; I wasn't in the nursery! I tried to stand up and almost blacked out, my back felt like it was on fire. Black spots blurred my vision but I could make out other cats. I saw a gray tom glaring at me.

"You're awake." He muttered. "I was hoping…never mind, everyone else is still unconscious." He scanned the area; there will six other kits near me.

"Where am I?" I squeaked. The cat glared at me. "Where is Swansong?" I asked determined. He froze and stared at me. "Where is my mom?" I yowled. I got up and blinked the spots out of my eyes. I ran at the cat but my legs buckled.

"You…you're Swansong's kit?" He asked, stuttering. I gasped in pain and nodded. "I… no…she couldn't have had her kits…I hope…I hope she's ok." He mumbled. "Kit, what's your name?" He snapped at me.

"I'm Ravenkit." I said bravely. "Where's my brother? Where's Ashkit?" I growled. He stared at me when I said Ashkit. "What did you do to him? What did you do to me? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked. I needed answers; the only familiar cat was Boulderkit.

"Slow down Ravenkit. I'll give you some answers… Others are best unknown." He said with a wicked look in his eyes. "I don't think I took Ashkit." He spoke the name with a different tone. His voice almost seemed…happy. "I haven't done anything to you…yet. I won't tell you anything else. Now sleep, before I claw your ears off!" The mysterious tom snarled.

I scrambled to my paws and ran to my nest. I closed my eyes but I didn't fall asleep. I heard a cat slink by me but I didn't dare move. I soon heard murmuring so I pricked my ears, straining to hear the sound.

"…Ravenkit said something about Swansong. I think this is her daughter, my daughter." I held in a gasp, this rouge couldn't be my father, could he? "And she named a kit _Ash_kit. I think she is mine." I opened my eyes a little and saw the gray tom talking to a white tom.

"You have lots of kits here." The white tom whispered. "I have a deal; I'll take three of them to BloodClan. Scourge would be very happy and I might become second in command. Come on Ash, you know you want to agree."

Ash muttered something and padded back towards me. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. As he walked past, I thought about the conversation. What was BloodClan? Who was Scourge? Would he take me with him? I was scared even though I was "asleep". I sighed and really closed my eyes, letting the blackness engulf me.

I blinked open my eyes and sunlight blinded me. I blinked rapidly for a minute and soon I got used to it. The first cat I saw was brown. She was the only other one awake and very pretty. The weird part was she wasn't from FrostClan. I glanced to my left and saw Ash looking at me. His gaze softened as I looked at him.

"Ravenkit, you're awake." He said, looking uncomfortable. Ash smiled weakly at me. "Ravenkit, this is Amberkit of EmberClan. Amberkit, this is Ravenkit of FrostClan." I glared at Amberkit; she was from an enemy Clan!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amberkit snapped. "What did I do, Cave-face?" I immediately liked this she-cat. She had a snappy attitude but didn't care about me.

"I'm looking at you like that because I can! What's your problem, field-mouse?" I said back. I didn't sound as menacing so I unsheathed my claws for good measure.

"Break it up kits!" Ash snapped. "I don't want my hostages ripping each other apart." He grabbed Amberkit and moved her to the other side of the den, closed to the outside. "And you," Ash said to me, his voice lowered. "I need to talk to you. Come on." He led me to his nest.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to sound brave. My voice was shaking so I doubted I pulled the brave thing off. "Is this about your talk with Bone?" I asked. Ash stood there, no doubt speechless.

"You heard that?" He asked. I nodded and he started pacing. "Oh no, this is bad!" He muttered. "You don't tell anyone about this." He said, his face pressed near mine. "If you do…" He slid his claws out and let the threat hang.

"Ok." I said immediately. I ran back to my nest, now far away from Amberkit's, and curled up. I was scared, very scared. This cat, my father, took me away from my Clan and might kill me. I curled tighter into a ball and tried to clear my mind.

I almost succeeded when a low voice growled, "Time's up." I opened my eyes and saw huge teeth, headed straight for my neck.

**You like? R&R both my stories! Bye! :) **


End file.
